The Glory of Solomon
The Glory of Solomon is the thirty-fifth episode of Mobile Suit Gundam. It first aired in Japan on December 1, 1979 and North America on September 6, 2001. Synopsis White Base meets up with other ships from the Earth Federation fleet. Bright heads out to see the fleet commander. Kikka complains about not being able to go. Kai in the Guncannon, looks at a Public assault ship, wondering about the odd things it is carrying. Bright's shuttle arrives on the Magellan and he meets with the fleet commander, Wakkein. Wakkein shows Bright shows their flight path, revealing that they will be heading to Solomon. Bright wonders if they are capable and Wakkein reassures him. Bright says White Base's pilots are tremendously overworked, especially Amuro. Wakkein says Amuro is different from the rest of them. Job John brings Amuro his meal but Amuro sees him as Fraw. Meanwhile, a Papua carrying the Big Zam mobile armor arrives at Solomon. Dozle is angry, thinking the supplies his brother Gihren has supplied aren't sufficient along with the mobile suits they currently maintain. He gets angrier when told that the Big Zam is still a prototype and needs to be constructed. He also angrily yells at his underlings for not being able to find the Tienem fleet yet. At Side 6, the Zanzibar is readied for takeoff as a shuttle carrying Char, Lalah and Mulligan arrives. Char thanks Cameron for the help and the removal of the weapon seals. Cameron says he hopes Char leaves soon and doesn't come back. Char says that Side 6 only continues to exist as long as it is convenient for Zeon. Lalah comes out of the shuttle, causing Cameron to ask who she is. A large group of Publics and other Federation ships pass a destroyed colony. Wakkein calls out orders to the fleet as the Federation approaches Solomon. He says that the Public ships will cause a beam interference field. Amuro and Sayla reassure a worried Kai. Wakkein says that the new fleet will be able to use its new weapon against the fortress as long as they can hold things for 15 minutes. The battle begins. Dozle orders his troops to fire upon the Federation fleet as it approaches. White Base fires its missiles along with the other Federation ships. The publics fire off missiles which cause a beam interference field that diverts blasts issued from Solomon's lasers. Dozle orders the mobile suits to head out. The Federation releases its GM and Ball mobile suits. White Base releases 2 G-Fighters, the Guncannon, Guntank and Gundam. Sayla hopes the Zanzibar isn't here. The Federation's mobile suit forces does battle with the Zeon. Kai is able to take out a Zaku and is saved from an attacking Rick Dom by Sayla. Dozle heads to the residential block and tells the women to evacuate. He says farewell to his wife Zenna and baby daughter Mineva. Sleggar fights with a Rick Dom. Several Federation and Zeon ships are damaged, as well as the Guntank. Meanwhile, Federation forces work on lining up a large number of mirrors, the "Solar Flare System". Soldiers tell Admiral Tianem that they will be ready in 4 minutes. He believes that Solomon should be able to detect them now. Solomon notices Tianem's main fleet and Dozle orders meteroid missiles to be launched. Amuro shoots down a Musai. Dozle's assistant L'Gok asks him if they should ask for reinforcements from Kycilia, but he declines, saying they'll be the laughing stock of Zeon. The Solar Flare System is readied, being aimed directly at Solomon. Meteoroid missiles are quickly launched forward but not in time for the Solar Flare System to fire. A giant ray of light is fired at Solomon, heavily damaging it and killing many Zeon soldiers. Hayato is hit and brought to the infirmary. Fraw asks permission and is permitted to go see him. Fraw heads to the lower decks where the wounded are being treated. Fraw asks Son Malo what she can do to help. Dozle orders more meteoroid missiles to head out. Hayato talks unconscious about an oncoming mobile suits. He wakes up and feels ashamed to be the only one hurt, not even able to keep up with Sayla and Kai. He says he's wanted nothing more than to beat out Amuro since he joined the White Base crew. Fraw says Amuro is different from them. Amuro continues to successfully battle Rick Doms. Dozle orders the mobile suits to fall back so they can battle at Solomon's doorstep. Amuro approaches Solomon, destroying a Musai along the way. Gundam smashes its way through a wall into Solomon. At Side 6, Char receives word that Solomon is requesting assistance. Kycilia has ordered the Zanzibar to head there. Char asks Lalah if she is ready for battle and orders the Zanzibar to head towards Solomon. Cameron watches, commenting on how they have finally left. He asks for Mirai to live a long life. Dozle heads to the dock and reassures Zenna about the might of Solomon. He tells her to head to Granada. He says he will remain here and uphold the Zabi family name. Dozle heads to the dock and tells all the mobile suits to launch. He approaches the Big Zam. Important Events *'Characters Introduced:' Mineva Lao Zabi, Zenna Zabi Staff *'Script:' Kenichi Matsuzaki *'Unit Director:' Hiroshi Hisano *'Animation Director:' Makoto Itou